Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A computing environment may include both hardware and software elements. For example, hardware elements may include characteristics of the electrical power of the computing system, component and ambient temperature, and the availability and duty cycle of computing system fans. These hardware elements communicate via low level hardware communication protocols.
Typically, the software elements of the system communicate via high level software commands. The software commands generally cannot be directly processed by the hardware elements because the hardware communication protocols are different from the software commands. However, the software elements of the computing system may need to communicate with the hardware elements. To communicate with the hardware elements, the software elements need to convert the high level commands into low level commands that the hardware elements understand. Building this functionality into the software elements complicates the software. Further, developers of the software need to understand how to translate the high level software commands into low level hardware commands. This may slow the development of the software elements.